darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Syathin Silverbow Tearleaf
THIS CHARACTER IS BEING REWRITTEN Syathin Silverbow Tearleaf is a Night Elven huntress, ranger, ex hippogryph rider, and the leader of The Tearleaf Sisters. She is a member of the Shari'Adune. Background Syathin rarely speaks of her past, and what she did more than 2000 years ago is unknown, but what is known about her is that she lived in Ashenvale, and that she hunted Satyrs for her personal satisfaction. Most of events that followed the next 2000 years were, and are still kept a secret by her. In one of the volumes of The Tearleaf Sisters, Jynn wrote that Syathin had a friend huntress somewhere between her birth and the age of 3800, named Thoyrae, but she fell in a battle with a large amount of Satyrs... Jynn also wrote that Thoyrae and Syathin may have been the original "Tearleaf Sisters", and that Syathin named the new Tearleaf Sisters as a homage to her lost friend. When she was about 3900 years old, she began to show in villages and other populated areas, but after one unfortunate event, she lost her faith in humanity again, and returned back into the safety of the forest, only to find more trouble there, as she found the Dryads hiding her twin cousins, which she vowed to protect with her life. It is unknown when her sister came into her life, but the first mention of here was at the point when the sister of Syathin's father, Adromeda attacked, and killed the Dryad Astheynwusha, a good friend of the Tearleaves, as well as one of the first five Tearleaf Sisters. After that, she was forced to leave her sisters and went to a battle camp, where she mastered hippogryph riding, as well as glaive throwing. The third war came, and Syathin joined the Nordorei, a group of Night Elf hippogryph riders that specialized in swift attacks on smaller camps and outposts. After the Nordorei's secret hideout was attacked by orcs, Syathin was the only one to come out alive. The first Night Elf outpost she ran into was the one of the Shadowleaves. There, she met Arthara Silverleaf, her only friend outside the Tearleaf Sisters. She was recruited under the command of Shandris Feathermoon. After the third war, she returned to Ashenvale, and together with her Sisters, she travelled to the Eastern Kingdoms, to satisfy their cousins' curiosity of human lands. In Northshire Abbey, they met Jynn Silklight, an intelligent human girl, with no parents or family. They stayed in the Abbey, and after a month, one of her cousins, Hela'Lun got devastatingly homesick, and they had to leave. Jynn persuaded them to take her with them, but her guardian disagreed. Syathin legally adopted Jynn in order to be allowed to take her. Back in Ashenvale, The Tearleaf Sisters faced Adromeda again, and more adventures brought more sisters to the Sisterhood. A year later, Adromeda's success of corrupting Irisali, Hela'Lun's twin sister, devastated Syathin, and in a big battle, Adromeda was thrown and buried in a cave in Felwood. After the disappearance of general Theisha Swiftshadow, and the death of captain Tyrialia Nightwhisper, Syathin returned to her work with the Sisters, and lost contact with Arthara. Months later, Adromeda returned, together with Syathin's father and Irisali. most of the Sisters were killed in the last, epic battle of the Tearleaves, including Jynn and Irisali, who was cleansed of the corruption and died giving away all her power and energy to a powerful Starfall, which buried Adromeda forever. After the rest of the Sisters buried, Syathin and the others retreated to their homes, braking apart, and Syathin felt like she should contact Arthara again. That is how she received word of The Shari'Adune, who she joined with much enthusiasm. Character history copied from the The Shari'Adune website (Formerly the Kaldorei Protectorate) Quotes "Your best friend is not your comrade, and it's not your weapon, or any kind of magic. Your best friend in battle is your body." - one of her teachings when she was training the Tearleaf Sisters. Trivia *Syathin is especially adept for different weapon trainings. For herself, she has created over 20 kinds of different weapons. *Syathin's hand-made weapons are made of silver and black wood. (Bow - Laf'Ae, wrist blades - Si'Quis, arrows - Fyrcæl (and Arícæl and Chael'Dho), daggers - Syllin *She has a strong affinity for any kinds of serpents and cats. *Her most powerful and always-present pet is a winterspring saber Thoyrae, named after her first "sister". *She rides a winterspring frostsaber called Ilyani, named after her mother. The saber is the daughter of her mother's frostsaber. *Her main and heaviest weapon is a polearm (it is actually a sword with a long, wooden handle) - made out of Thoyrae's broken sword. (It's name is Sol'Vain-Uath (originally Maiath'Rae)) *She used to have a sword identical to Thoyrae's, but it was lost in the same battle that Thoyrae was killed. It's name was Yrnae-Ath'Si (short Yrnae, also Silent Whisper) *Syathin was originally left-handed, but in her trainings, she has learned to use her right hand so that it appears she is ambidextrous. Her instinctive reactions (catching things, blocking, etc.) show that she is left-handed. See also Story-Related Characters Same player: *Lethys Tehulla *Jynn Silklight Others: *Arthara Silverleaf - close friend *Miraene Featherwing - guild leader Stories *Tearleaf's End - The story of Adromeda's death. Soon to be rewritten - many things from the story have changed. *Death of Another - The story of Abigail's death. Other Links *The Shari'Adune - her current guild External links The Shari'Adune website (Formerly the Kaldorei Protectorate) Category:Characters